Chris
Chris is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is Di Amara's assistant who also takes part in her schemes. Background Chris works at Sycorax and is one of the few people who know about Di Amara's true evil intentions. However, Chris is actually a genetically engineered human created by Di designed to be the perfect assistant. To accomplish this, he was combined with gorilla, canine, and "foodie" DNA, giving him superhuman abilities. Appearance Chris is blond with tanned skin and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a pale green polo shirt with the Sycorax logo, navy pants, and brown shoes. Personality Though he appears friendly and helpful in public, Chris has a more serious personality while helping Di with her experiments. With Di, he seems to behave like a pet at times, as shown when he accepts treats from her for good behavior. Powers and Abilities Thanks to Di granting genetic enhancements to him, Chris is shown to possess these qualities (before being stripped of them by Liv): *'Superhuman strength:' It is shown in "Nega-Globby" that he could punch through a robot with ease, and didn't bleed despite punching through glass. He can also transform into a more muscular form, dramatically increasing his strength. *'Superhuman agility:' Chris could infiltrate the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology through the ventilation system, then jumped back to it to escape while grabbing the destroyed Security System Robot. He also demonstrated this ability during his fight with Ned Ludd. *'Enhanced senses:' In "Lie Detector", he could use his sense of smell to track down a bear near to his location. He also used this to detect Karmi's presence in "City of Monsters". History Chris is first introduced by Di Amara as her assistant when Big Hero 6 visits Sycorax with Professor Granville. He provides the SFIT students with ID cards, quickly gaining the appreciation of Wasabi, along with his culinary skills. Chris is later seen serving food during Di's meeting with Mrs. Frederickson at her home. The next day he informs Di that Karmi wants to talk to her. Soon after, he is seen serving refreshments for Di and a scientist during lunch. After a mutated Orso Knox breaches containment in the Sycorax labs, Chris informs Di and Fred of the circumstance and accompanies his boss as she leaves to gain access to breach the ensuing lock-down procedure from her executive team. He pops up, out of nowhere, to encourage Wasabi to cut through the lock-down wall in order to rescue Hiro Hamada, who (along with Karmi) is trapped inside the facility. Chris breaks into SFIT at night to steal a sample of Globby's slime from Honey Lemon's testing so that Di can examine and perform tests the sample, leading to the creation of their own glob-like creature. The creature is placed in a containment cell, where Chris later comes to feed it, only to be attacked immediately as it breaks loose. He reports its escape to his boss afterward. Chris later accompanies Di to Muirahara Woods, where they encounter Alistair Krei and Hiro, the latter who mentions about a meteorite named Bessie disabling technology in the woods and Ned Ludd who guards the meteorite. Chris and Di go back to Sycorax to fetch a transdermal patch and a special containment unit before heading back to the woods. As Di distracts Ned, Chris ambushes him and uses his stealth and skills to knock him out, allowing Di to place the patch on Ned. After Di sends Ned toward Krei, she has Chris grab the meteorite and place it in their containment unit to negate its disruption field, resulting in Ned transforming into a Hibagon. They then return to Sycorax with the stolen rock to examine its capabilities. Chris is later present with Di in her lab, where they create an adorable creature called Mayoi. Soon, hordes of Mayoi appear around San Fransokyo, but later, they grow into monstrous proportions due to Mr. Sparkles (who had partnered up with Di) taking control of them. But then, Di arrives, along with Chris and Karmi, to restore the Mayoi back into their infantile state. Later, seeing Di struggling with a subject in a cryostasis tube, Chris offers her one of his gold-flaked cupcakes. Upon seeing that gold is what she needs to help the subject, Di calls Chris a lifesaver. Chris tries to calm a frustrated Di down after her initial attempt to acquire gold through her mutated henchmen is thwarted by Big Hero 6, then watches as Di plans to make use of energy from Bessie. Di later gives Chris an assignment before leaving on her meeting, and Chris heads into the woods that evening to lure a bear out with honey. After struggling with the animal, Chris manages to acquire its fur and bring it to Sycorax, where he and Di fuse Bessie with bear DNA to create a bear-like rock monster. While Di is rebuking her monsters for failing to capture Wendy Wower, Chris receives a visitor alert, and his enhanced sense of smell allows him to deduce that the visitor is Karmi, who is requesting to see Di. Di ushers the monsters out but orders Chris to stay as Karmi enters her office. Chris walks right behind Karmi as Karmi informs Di of her recent breakthrough with Hiro, which results in Di revealing her true nature to Karmi. Chris later accompanies Di to SFIT, where they watch Hiro and Baymax (who have arrived after receiving a distress call from Karmi) take on Bessie. After Bessie disables Baymax, forcing Hiro to run to Karmi's aid by himself, Chris and Di confiscate the robot and take him to Sycorax. Karmi, whom Di has mutated into a monster, takes Hiro, his nanobots, and Karmi's cure to Sycorax as well. When the rest of Big Hero 6 arrive at Sycorax, they go over their plans to deal with the mutant monsters and rescue Hiro and Baymax, but then Chris suddenly shows up, having listened to their discussion. The team members demand that Chris either give back Hiro and Baymax or take them to Liv, but Chris, having other plans, shows them footage of the monsters rampaging the city, prompting the heroes to go after them instead. He returns to the lab where Di has forced Hiro into reviving Liv Amara, the subject in the cryostasis tube. When Hiro asks Di about the existence of two Amaras, Di reveals that she is a clone created by Liv, and has Chris show Hiro video footage of how Liv was placed into the tube and how her clone came into existence. Hiro and Baymax successfully cure Liv, but a scuffle ensues as Di intends to transform Hiro into a monster. During the scuffle, Chris transforms into a sumo wrestler-like figure thanks to Di having activated his genetic enhancements prior to Hiro kicking her phone out of her hand. With enhanced muscles, Chris easily disables Baymax and tosses Di's phone back to her. After Hiro talks some sense into Karmi, the monster is able to resist Di's mind-control, so Di sends Chris to finish the job. Chris tries to take Hiro from Karmi, only for the monster, in an effort to protect Hiro, to fight Chris back. Thanks to his enhancements, Chris overpowers her and pins her down, but then Liv, who has just awoken from her cryo-state, takes Di's phone and strips Chris of his enhancements. This allows Karmi to beat the now-depowered Chris into unconsciousness before Liv reverses Karmi's mutation. Shortly thereafter, Chris is arrested alongside Di. Appearances Trivia * A chibi form of Chris is briefly seen in Karmi's fanfiction at the end of City of Monsters, Part 2 Gallery Screenshots BH6 Liv and Chris.jpg|Chris introduced as Di's assistant Chrisistent.png|"She makes me laugh." Internabout 1.jpg ChrisCupcake.png|"Cupcake?" Prey Date A.jpg|Wasabi: "Hey, Chri...I mean, guy I've never met before." Nega1.png|Chris attacks a Security robot while infiltrating SFIT Nega Globby made.jpg Nega Globby feeding time.jpg|"Who's excited for an artisanal cheese plate?" Liv vs Krei at Muirahara.jpg|Chris beside Di in a face-off against Krei and Hiro ChrisVsNed.png|Chris attacks Ned Ludd Ludd can take care of Krei for us.jpg|Di: "We'll have Ned take care of Krei for us." Examining Bessie.jpg|Di and Chris examine Bessie LivCreatesMayoi.png Lie Detector 10.png|Di: "Chris, you are a lifesaver." Lie Detector.jpg Chrisface.jpg|"Great plan. Go on three?" Butter popcorn.jpg|"Do you like butter?" (Baymax: "I do not eat.") Di_and_Chris_are_arrested.jpg|Chris arrested alongside Di BluffCOM.jpg|A confused Bluff Dunder highlights the arrests of Di and Chris Karmi's new fan fiction.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants